


The Way You Make Me Feel

by SoftfortheScronch



Series: Small Moments [17]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, and im soft and yearning to be held, and nobody can stop me, and turn it into the SOFTEST shit, but i love these two, excuse any errors I am tired, so I am going to live vicariously through them, then I chicken out, this starts out a little horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: Catra and Adora spend some time together in space
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Small Moments [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	The Way You Make Me Feel

Going back to space was proving to be a good idea. None of the crew knows exactly what their mission is, but it gives them something to focus on while they are figuring out what to do next. Especially since the war they spent their entire lives focusing on has been won. 

Catra is currently sitting on the windowsill in her and Adora’s cabin in her underwear and a big t-shirt. A beautiful nebula can be seen just outside the window and even though her eyes were locked onto it, she isn’t really focusing on it. Her tail swishes across the ledge behind her as her imagination runs wild.

Melog lay curled by her feet, their expression soft, eyes closed as they quietly mewled and purred in that distorted static-y way of theirs. Their usually blue floaty mane was darker now, a soft purple, and their eyes, which could be seen when they peered out at Catra every so often, were golden and warm.

The door slides open, and both Catra and Melog’s ears turn towards the sound. 

"Hey," Adora says as she walks into the room

"Hey, Adora," Catra grins, turning to look at her. She still loved the effect that phrase had on her girlfriend.

Adora sits next to her on the windowsill, scooting closer as Melog jumps down and pads out of the door. She places her hand on Catra’s and Catra looks over to see her smiling back softly.

"What," Catra laughs

“Nothing,” Adora says with a grin 

She pulls Catra towards her by her arm, hand over hand to pull her nearer until Catra is close enough for her to kiss. Catra melts into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut as she sighs contentedly. Her tail slowly drops to rest across Adora’s lap as she delves deeper into the kiss, her hands raising, a nail deftly nicking Adora’s hairband, breaking it and releasing Adora’s hair so it falls down around her face, golden and shiny. 

Catra slides her hands into Adora’s hair, nails scratching absently at her scalp, causing Adora to sigh at the sensation. She loops her arms around Catra’s waist, pulling the feline closer. Catra gets the hint, swinging one of her legs over Adora, sitting down in her lap. 

Adora pulls on the bottom of Catra’s shirt, thankful that she isn’t wearing that catsuit, as good as it looked on her it was IMPOSSIBLE to get off.

Catra breaks the kiss, allowing Adora to pull her shirt up and off, she fumbles to help her which hinders Adora more than anything. Once the shirt is off, Adora grabs Catra by the waist, pulling her back in.

“Not so fast,” Catra says, leaning back and crossing her arms 

Adora frowns at her for a moment, confused, then Catra points at her chest. Adora laughs and quickly pulls off her own shirt, nearly knocking Catra to the floor in the process. 

“Better?

“Better.”

Catra leans back in and wraps her arms loosely around Adora, pressing her forehead to Adoras before pushing forward and recapturing her lips. She stealthily unclips Adoras bra and pulls that off too, tossing it to the side with a grin. 

“Even better,” 

Adora rolls her eyes with a chuckle and Catras hands move south, kneading the soft flesh before her hands move to rest on Adoras ribs, thumbs still rubbing over her chest absently.

After a few moments Adora stands, lifting Catras body with one arm. Catra squeaks and wraps her legs around Adoras hips as her other hand gently holds her lower back.

“Gods you’re strong,” Catra laughs breathlessly 

“Thanks,” Adora says with a broad dopey grin that radiates pride.

Catra laughs and drops her forehead down against Adoras, a tsunami of fondness washing over her “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Adora says, her grin widening. 

No matter how many times she heard it, Adoras heart felt so full she could barely breathe every time that affirmation passed between them. Of course, the words weren’t needed to know how the other felt, so many small (and large) actions expressed it just as well, if not better, but hearing the words was still wonderful. 

The kiss that followed was sweet, soft and chaste, a sharp turn from what they had been moments before.

Adora takes an absent step back and the backs of her legs hit the edge of the bed. She topples backwards, Catra shrieking as she clings to her. They come to rest staring wide eyed at one another, breathing heavily, Catras hands on Adoras chest to keep herself up right. Catra cracks a grin and they both dissolve into laughter.

Adora sits up after a moment, fingers tracing gently along the stripes on Catras biceps as she begins to mouth lazily at the crook of her neck. 

She pulls back and looks up at Catra, who places a hand on her cheek lovingly, thumb rubbing over her cheekbone.

"You know how beautiful you are?" Adora asks

"What?" Catra scoffs “Me?"

"Yeah you," Adora says "Of course you,”

Her fingers were still gently tracing along the stripes on Catra’s arm, causing goosebumps to pebble across her warm brown skin. Catra shudders and closes her eyes as Adoras fingers trace down her arm, around to her back, and down to her tail.

Catra freezes, face pressing into Adora’s shoulder, not quite able to keep up with her thoughts as Adoras thumb kneads the base of her tail, lips returning to her skin pressing soft kisses along her shoulder. Catra’s breathing is slow and her eyes are shut. She can’t help but open and close her mouth, lips ghosting distractedly over Adoras skin as a warm sort of pleasure courses through her, strong purrs puffing out of her nose.

“That good?" Adora asks

Catra nods even though her purring already answered the question for her.

"Catra, you're so beautiful," Adora repeats.

This time Catra was too preoccupied to argue.

Adora leans back, her hands coming to rest on Catra’s waist as her eyes scan over her skin, noting patches of her fur that were missing. The long healed wounds that littered her skin were the culprits of that, causing the fur to be unable to regrow and fill back in. They, along with their counterparts on Adoras body, told the story of their past and what they went through to get to the place they are now.

Adoras hands shift, moving up over Catra’s body into her hair, scratching at her scalp and ears. Catra’s ears flatten slightly under Adora’s ministrations, her expression relaxing as she lets out a soft breath.

“Are you trying to put me to sleep?” Catra asks lazily 

Adora giggles “No,” 

Her hands slide around to cup Catra’s cheeks, thumbs gently rubbing against her face. Catra’s eyes are droopy and there is a soft smile on her face as she leans into the touch, soft purrs still puffing out of her nose. Adora’s heart fills, overwhelming her with affection and love for the girl before her. 

“Hey, you’re crying!” Catra says, instantly becoming worried. 

Adora chuckles, pulling Catra into a hug. Catra freezes for a moment, then melts into the embrace, deciding that if she had done something wrong Adora probably wouldn’t be hugging her. 

“I love you,” She says, her hand rising to pet the back of Adora’s head gently, fingers carding through her loose messy hair. 

Adora just squeezes her tighter, unable to even form words to describe the love she was feeling. 

“Promise me a life with you,” She whispers after a few moments “That no matter what happens between us, we'll always have each other,”

“That's all I’ve ever wanted,” Catra says with a chuckle “Since we were little, the only thing I’ve ever been certain about is wanting to be with you,” 

Adora tucks her face into Catra’s bare chest and Catra pulls her closer, cradling her head in her arms, gently petting her hair. 

Adora tilts her head against Catra’s chest to look up at her “How is this real?” 

“I ask that same question all the time,” Catra laughs, kissing her forehead “Do you want to go to bed?” 

Adora just nods, not moving. 

“You’re gonna have to take those scratchy pants off." Catra teases 

Adora laughs as she pulls back, allowing Catra to get off of her lap so she can remove them. Catra sits cross legged in her underwear on the bed until Adora rejoins her. She covers them both in the blankets and pulls the blonde close under them, her soft fur brushing against her skin. Catras hand slides up and down Adora’s back, fingertips brushing her spine lightly. It doesn't take long before soft snores begin to spill out of Adoras mouth, her muscles loosening. Catra chuckles and settles in, soaking in the warmth Adoras body offers her. 

Adora comes to hours later, yawning and blinking sleepily as she peered around the darkened room. The only light coming from a cluster of multicolored stars shining through the window, bathing the room in a pale light.

She rolls over and is met by two glowing eyes, sleepy and soft. She places her hand on Catra’s face and Catra closes her eyes for a moment, leaning into the touch.

"Hey, ‘dora," Catra whispers. There was a sleepy smirk on her face, and a single canine peeked out of her mouth.

"Hi..." Adora responds, a soft smile gracing her own lips

She scoots closer on their bed and presses a single gentle kiss to Catra’s lips. Catra hums in approval, her unrestricted ear flicking. Then tucks herself into her girlfriend's arms, body curled into a loose ball against her chest, nose burying in her crook of her neck. The soft fur that coats Catra’s body is warm against Adora’s naked form and she sighs contentedly, nuzzling her nose into Catra’s short hair.

"I love you." Adora whispers

Catra’s lips curl against her collarbone, soft kitten purrs sending warm air across bare skin.

"I love you, too.” 

Real or not, thought Adora, this was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
